


The Mirror of Erised

by feathersnow



Series: The Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Magic, mother/son feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien couldn’t sleep, so he decided to take a midnight stroll around the castle. Only to run from being caught and find a mirror which shows him someone he hadn’t seen for a long time. The next day, he brought his friends along to show it to them.  What did each of them see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter had found the Mirror of Erised when he was eleven. But Adrien finds it when he is fourteen, because he had just been transferred to Hogwarts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Miraculous Ladybug. Also to let you know, I had used bits of the dialogue from 'Harry Potter and the Sorceress Stone' book for this fic. i don't mean to plagerize it, but Professor Dumbledore's words are just too wise for me to change it ^^;

 

The school looked so much different at night. Much more darker,  spookier and mysterious and thrilling compared to his previous school. The hallways were lit up with only torchers that glowed the yellow flame.   All the people in the paintings had changed into their night clothes and nightcaps, and were snoring. The smiling statues in the day are now fierce scary beasts , baring their teeth and fangs.  

  
“Plagg!” 

A boy’s voice broke through the eerie silence in the castle followed by the pattering of his footsteps. A black animal ran down the hallway followed by a blonde boy in a black dressing robe and black and white pyjamas, huffing and panting. Adrien Agreste regrets bringing his cat along his secret adventure. 

It was only meant to be a quiet stroll around his new school, but his cat insisted to be let out, probably wanting to be fed. Plagg was always obedient after a full stomach and would always stick by his side. He had been a good cat throughout the whole walk until he suddenly decided to bolt away from his owner. 

He wasn’t usually like this unless he sees  danger, a rodent or smells cheese.

The night is silent and there hasn’t been an attack for the past few days. There wasn’t any small four legged creature moving, so Adrien guessed it had to be cheese. 

He chased his pet down the corridors, and  the hallways grew darker and darker with only small orange flames burning from the torches that hung on the wall. The boy summoned his lumos spell, and the tip of his wand glowed white light, startling dozens of people in  paintings. 

After many twist and turns, they came to the end of the hallway with a huge wooden door. The black cat scratched at the door, meowing loudly.

Adrien is usually a curious person. He is still fairly new to the castle he wants to catch up with all his friends and explore the castle grounds as much as he can. But since his cat had given him a scare, he was too tired and anxious of getting caught to know what’s behind that door.  Exhausted, Plagg’s owner picked him up, and Plagg meowed in protest. 

“Come on, you naughty kitty,” Adrien said scratching the cat’s ear. “ I doubt  there’s anything tasty in that room. No more night walks for you,” 

He turned around , ready to retrace his steps back to his common room when he saw a moving lantern in the distance getting nearer and nearer.

It was one of the professors on duty tonight.

 

_ Crap! _

 

He dropped Plagg in shock, or Plagg had taken the opportunity to jump from his owners arms and return to the wooden door, scratching and meowing loudly. 

“Hush you,” Adrien hissed running to the door, fumbling to get in. It was locked. “You really want me to get in trouble, do you?” 

 

“Hello? Who’s there?” a male voice asked. 

 

Adrien pointed his wand to the lock “Alohamora,”he whispered. 

 

The door clicked open, and the two of them rushed in, quietly closing the door behind them.  He peeked through the keyhole to see Professor Damocies walking with an oil lantern in his hand. 

“I’m sure I heard something,” he muttered to himself, puzzled as he looked around. 

Cold sweat poured down Adrien’s forehead . If he gets caught, a letter would be sent to his father. And his father would immediately have him removed. It will be then goodbye freedom and back to the all-boys Dumstrangs school.

Finally , the light began to fade, meaning the professor was leaving. Adrien let out a  sigh of relief. That was a close one.

He opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was. It was an empty classroom, but all  tables and chairs propped to the side of wall leaving an empty space in the middle. On the other end of the room, in the center,propped against the wall facing him, was a huge mirror with a golden frame and arc. It didn’t look as if it belonged there, and as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

His cat was in front of the mirror, flicking it’s tail, raising its paw on the glass and..oddly,  licking his own reflection. 

It was a beautiful, mirror which was as high as the ceiling with an old,ornate gold frame. On the golden arc, it had foreign inscriptions:

 

_ “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.”  _

 

Adrien’s brows furrowed trying to make sense of the writing, but then gave up. He looked at his cat, who continued to lick and paw at the glass. Puzzled, the boy looked into the mirror, only to step back in shock. He clamped his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. 

 

He sees his own reflection, but behind his reflection was a woman .

He whirled around, to see no one behind him. He looks back at the mirror, and sees the lady again. She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes, smiling and wearing abeautiful blue elegant gown. 

He blinked and swallowed hard.

It was not just any woman. 

It was his mother.

“Maman,” he squeaked. The ladies’ smile grew a little bigger, and she gave a small nod.  

 

Adrien’s smile grew , so was his excitement. He hasn’t seen his mother in years. She looked just the way she had been the last time she had seen her. 

Hesitantly, he reached out towards the mirror, towards his mother, wondering if…

He felt cold glass on his fingertips. 

His smile dropped. His heart broke and his hand fell to his side in disappointment.  

Bile rose up to his throat.

 

“Just an illusion,” he choked staring at his mother sadly.  The woman in the mirror gave him a sad smile and he sees her put a hand on his shoulder. His hand instinctively went up to his shoulder, only to realize there wasn’t anything there.

 

His eyes began to sting and his vision blurred. 

“I miss you so much,” 

0o0o0o0o0

The next day passed quickly.Adrien daydreamed throughout his classes, and had hardly touched his meals. His friends, Nino,  Alya and Marinnette had been worried for him When nighttime came, Adrine was and excited kitten, and draggged all three of them (in their pyjamas) to the old classroom. 

“You have to see my mum ,” Adrien said excitedly. 

Nino yawned “Look, buddy,” he said sleepily. “I understand you want us to look at it but, I had a rough Quidditch practice today, and could really use some sleeping time for tomorrow-” 

“O h, hush, Nino, don’t spoil the fun,” Alya said bumping the Hufflepuff boy. “This is much more fun; we’re breaking the school rules late at night to discover something magical,” 

“ _ Everything _ here is magical,” he points out, deadpanned.

“Something no one has ever seen before. And we’re the first ones to find out!”

“Guys, keep your voices down,” Marinette whispered as Adrien opened the door to the classroom. Once he did, he ran to the mirror , grabbing Nino, who was the nearest.  

“Come see my mum,” he said excitedly, standing in front of it. The girls closed the door quietly, keeping a look out. Nino peered into the mirror. 

“Can you see her?” Adrien asked.

His friend squinted his eyes. “No.I see nothing,”

The blonde boy pulled his friend to stand in his place. “There! can you see them?” 

Nino’s eyes grew wider, and rubbed his eyes, blinking.  Adrien smiled feeling satisfied.  

“See what I-”

“But that’s me!” Nino gasped loudly. 

“Shhh~!” the girls hissed

“I’m- I’m the Captain of the Quidditch team,” Nino gaped in amazement, putting his hands on his head. He was now wide awake. “I’m one of the players in the Quidditch World cup, and I look so awesome in that uniform,” 

“What? No way. Step aside, Hufflepuff boy,” said Alya , pushing Nino aside. Her mouth fell open too when she glanced at her reflection. 

“See?”  Nino grinned folding his arms. “Don’t I look hot in it?” 

Alya laughed “Sorry to burst your bubble Nino, but I see myself as Gryffindor’s next Head Girl!,”

“Whoa~! No way.” Nino said excitedly, “Adrien, do you think this mirror tells the future?” 

“Um, how can it?” Adriens’ voice had gotten small, rubbing his arms “I mean I don’t know, my mum is dead,”  

“Oh…. ,” Nino’s smile dropped “ But we don’t know for sure, right? You just said she disappeared. Perhaps she’s still alive. ,” he said encouragingly , placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Adrien gave a small smile, “Yeah .. maybe,” 

While Alya and Nino were talking enthusiastically about their future self as Adrien sees their other forgotten friend, Marinette,  who is inspecting the mirror thoroughly.   

With the tip of her wand glowing white, she scanned every angle of it- from the corners, sides,  behind (only to find dust and cobwebs between it and the wall) , top to bottom , and squinting hard at the inscriptions written on the golden arc.  

Finally she brings her head down to look into the mirror. Adrien sees her mouth slightly opened and her arm holding luminescent wand dropped to her side, her hand held the wand loosely as if it was going to drop on the floor. She raised her hand to touch the glass , and then moved  to place her hand on her chest. 

“So Mari, what do you see in the mirror?”  Alya asked.

The Slytherin girl said nothing, but kept staring at herself. 

“Hello! Earth to Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Alya said waving behind her. She got no response. Alya decided to change tactics “Or could it be…” she crept next to her friends’ ear , whispering  “Did you see your future husband?” 

That snapped the Slytherin girl out of her day dream . 

“W-HAt?! ” she screeched. Realizing she had yelled so loud, she lowered her voice.“I-It’s nothing like that,”she stuttered. 

“I see you blushing girl,” Alya teased and wrapped her arm around her friends’ neck, dragging her away from the mirror. “ So, who’s the guy? Is he handsome?”

  
Marinette looked away “None of your buisiness,” she muttered.

Nino laughed. 

“ _ Oh God _ , not you too!” 

While the two of them were teasing their friend, Adrien had tuned them all out to look at his mother. She giggled as if was looking at his friends bickering at the side of the reflection.

As if she’s there with them right now. 

0o0o0o0o0

The next day during lunch time, Alya and Nino talked enthusiastically about what they would be doing  with their future selves. Adrien was lost in his own thoughts, and  hardly touching his food. 

“Guys,” Marinette called,  coming  with her lunch tray as she sat on the Hufflepuff table. 

“I don’t think we should go back to the mirror. It could be dangerous,” 

Alya raised her eyebrow “Why do you say that?”  . 

“Yeah, why?” Adrien asked, his attention fully on her.

Marinette looked at each of them seriously. “Because none of that happened or has happened yet. And… we can’t keep hoping for a false future, “ 

“But what if that’s our future, Mari?” asked Nino.

“What if isn’t and it gives us false hope?” Marinette asked back. “ I don’t know about this, but i’ve heard that the mirror can drive some people mad. I read that a few years ago, a student here had been driven mad because of it ,”

She turned to Adrien and gently placed her hand on his, causing Adrien eyes to grow wide and look up to see her blue eyes.  “Adrien,” she says seriously “Promise me you won’t go to the classroom to see the mirror. No matter how much you want to.”

He stares at her and gulps.

“I promise.”

0o0o0o0o0

He lied. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

Since then, every night, Adrien would sneak out of the Hufflepuff House to the empty classroom, and sit down in front of the mirror. She would always be there waiting for him.  On the first two  nights, he would sit and stare at her silently, drinking in his mother’s image, noting every single detail of her. 

On the third day, he began talking to her, telling her his experience in Hogwarts, his friends and dad.

On the fifth night, as  he sat down in his usual place, a gentle voice came up from behind him, piercing the dark silence.

“Back again, Mr. Agreste? ”  

The boy whipped his head around.

“Professor Fu,” he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet to greet the headmaster. He watched as the old man approached the mirror and peered into it. 

“Interesting isn’t it?” the professor asked, stroking his beard. “ You had discovered the delights of The Mirror of Erised,”

“I didn’t know it was called that, sir,” Adrien confessed nervously,  his right arm holding his left arm.

“And now I expect you know what it does and the dangers it upholds?” the professor asked as he looked up at Adrien. 

Adrien dared himself to look at his reflection, remembering Marinettes’ words . “It shows us what we want,”

“Hmmm...yes and no. It shows us our deepest desires or our most desperate desires of our hearts. Like your friend Nino, who wants to prove himself of his worth and him being the Captain of the World Quidditch team will help him get recognized. And Alya, who has a strong sense of justice will suit her to be Gryffindor’s Head girl,”

The boy turned his head back to the professor, “Hang on. How you know that?”

“I don’t need to be invisible. Or probably it’s just my height,” the old man chuckled. “You see Adrien, this mirror gives us neither truth or knowledge. Men have washed away before it. Entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad , not knowing if what if shows is real or ever possible.”

"Adrien,” he said gravely , looking at him. “I ask you to never to look at this mirror again. You will forget what is real and what isn’t, and I do not want you to end  up like others before you,”

“For your sake and others, I will be moving this mirror to another home. I should have done this a long time ago. It drove a student mad a few years ago. Do you understand?”

Adrien’s heart clenched, he glanced up to see his mother’s smiling face one last time. With a defeated sigh, he nodded, “Yes professor.”

Fu nodded and smiled “Very well. Come now. You should go back to your house and get some sleep. Wouldn’t want to get caught by Professor Damocies, would you?”

Together, they walked out of the classroom.

“Well, good night professor,” said the boy.

“Good night my boy,”  

As Adrien walked away, he heard the professor mutter, “Now those two will stay out of trouble.” 

Adrien froze in his steps and turned around, puzzled “Professor, what do you mean by-” 

But Professor Fu was gone.

“Two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! I plan to make this Hogwarts AU a short series where our beloved characters will explore the wonderful world of Magic. Marinette , Adrien, Alya and Nino are all 14 years old, like in the TV series. I have some one-shots planned out, but no linear timeline. I'll let you know at the beginning of every story when it's set. I can't do a whole multi-chapters series in fear to leave all of you with cliffhangers and let you all down. ^^; 
> 
> Look out for Part 3!


End file.
